shokugeki_no_soma_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ritsuka Sato
Ritsuka Sato (率か里) is a 92nd Tōtsuki Generation student and friend Kei. Like Ikumi, she was a collaborator of Erina Nakiri. Appearance Ritsuka has a long back, wavy red-purple ombre hair and yellow eyes. It has two artificial silver horns on its head. Ritsuka usually wears a purple dress. She is a very cute, short and petite girl. She often changes clothes because of her 'professionalism' for cosplay. As a child, Ritsuka had green hair, not combed. Later, she wanted to start resembling Souma (who, according to her, was the only one who drew Taro's attention). Personality Ritsuka is considered the most sexual member of Tōtsuki. She tends to put all sexual insinuations in her sentences, to the extent that it is normal to turn every innocent thought into something perverted. According to her word, Ritsuka is an avid (self-proclaimed) fujoshi: she is passionate about Yaoi manga and magazines, she is hilariously excited by relations between mechs. Ritsuka is proud of her perversity because she says that she would be a boring person if people considered her a brilliant girl. She also likes BL related media, mainly H games and novels, to the extent that he watches them in front of everyone and fantasizes about Taro with Kei (despite being in love with him). Despite her perversity, Ritsuka shows great concern for her club mates, because she is very sensitive to everyone's well-being and is almost always presented in great humor. Ritsuka seems to like to shock others with her progress, especially undeveloped Kei. However, her random manner of rejecting her progress becomes her main source of frustration. Throughout the series, it responds cooler and colder to Taro's attempts to attract attention, which is clearly disappointed.While Ritsuka likes to shock others, she is easily overwhelmed when any real affection is released to her, and usually blushes intensively when she receives her. Taro surprises her at least twice with 'accidental' speaking out loud, while he wonders how much he is attracted to her. Her true nature is that it rejects those whom it considered unworthy of its time and completely convincing. As Kei noticed, Ritsuka is 'shit and during cooking you can not call her a friend" because she likes to put hope in those who are already low and then completely breaks them. After being provoked, it seems a dark face and can easily get angry through a simple charge, as Kei shows during cooking and betting on the Koshō Satsuma casino. Unless otherwise proven, Ritsuka's 'calm' attitude can quickly turn into a state of anxiety and panic and will try to defend himself. She is able to cheat, as in the case of the Kei plant, when she told 'friends' to pour a lot of water on Kei, which showed her underwear (despite this, Kei still cooked in wet clothes because of the short time) and throw worms into the ramen (Kei she managed it very quickly and did it again, just before the time, which made many not believe in winning it). Trivia * She is a friend of Kei. * Ritsuka is in love with Taro. * Sato is in conflict with many characters, e.g. Kugo, Souma, Erina, Isshiki, Mito. * Ritsuka's favorite dishes are meat dishes and pork ramen with a lot of garlic and chilli (which no one likes it except her. Citations * (To Kei) 'I told you it would happen' *(To Taro) 'Be a tsun to my hand.' *(To Taro) 'Hey Taro! I am like a rubik's cube. The more you play with me, the harder it is for me.' *(To Taro) 'You've known for a long time, right? That you stole my heart ... from the first meeting ... Taro Yukihira ... I will always belong to you as long as you want.' *(To Kei) 'I am Ritsuka - a girl born on Earth (...) Kei. I will not lose to you or myself. I will stop you this time. I will stop you from doing something so delicious. I can't stand another defeat against Yasai!' *(To Kei) 'My sacrifice ... My deception ... I did no good despite the fact that I poured hot water on you, you got up. In spite of being thrown into the soup of worms, you cooked. You repaired everything and you did not worry me. Anyone about it You didn't say, does that mean I'm so hopeless ?!' *(To Kei) 'I thought you knew why he didn't love me ... But you turned out to be blind to the feelings of others. He loves you and you don't even want to hear it! Do you really prefer someone else?! Give away and don't come back for him!' Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Dishes Category:Chef